


Back At The Loft

by Malec_forever46



Series: To the end [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: Once back at the loft Magnus and Alec have an argument and let's just say bad things happen.But the real question is what? and how long will this last





	Back At The Loft

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me I promise it's a happy ending  
> Enjoy Angels

As soon as they walked into the loft Magnus went straight into the bedroom without a single word to Alec, he just needed time to process everything. To see if he can trust Alec or figure out what to do.

Alec just sighed and went into the kitchen to make himself a huge cup of coffee and went to go sit on the couch and read a book while he waited for Magnus to calm down and process everything that happened at the wedding.

 _Hey Jace, so you know what you said at the wedding in front of Magnus. Sent 9:30_ _pm_

**Hey Alec, Yeah about the whole you almost getting cold feet what about it? Received 9:31 pm**

_Yeah well we went to go talk about it in private and no he is regretting why we are even married or if we even love each other anymore. So now he mad at me and won't even talk to me. Sent 9:32 pm_

**Really? Alec I am so sorry I shouldn't have said anything about at the wedding, I didn't mean to cause any trouble between the two of you. Received 9:33 pm**

_It's alright I forgive you I am just giving him the space he needs to process everything, but I'm scared if it is over between us if he wants a divorce after only being married for less than 24 hours. Sent 9:34 pm_

**Stop it. Don't think like that Alec, Magnus loves you he would never want to get a divorce just give him time to think about it. Everything will back to normal before you know it. Received 9:35 pm**

_Thanks Jace. I got to go see you later. Sent 9:36_

**No problem dude. See you later night Alec. Received 9:37**

_Night Jace. Sent 9:38_

When Alec was done talking to Jace he went back to reading his book until he heard the bedroom door open and Magnus came into the room and made his way to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and went back into the room without a single word to Alec with a slam of the door. Alec sighed and closed his book and made his way out to the balcony to sit outside and watch the night sky and just think.

When Alec finally came inside he looked over at the couch and saw that there was pillows and a blanket for him. Which only meant that he was sleeping on the couch tonight. Alec made his way to the couch and sat down and looked at the ring on his finger wondering if it was a mistake to get married if he ruined everything between them, all he could do was hope and pray that everything would work itself out. 

It was early the next morning so Alec got dressed and went into their room quietly and kissed Magnus' forehead and made his way to the Institute see if some training could take his mind off everything. 

It was early when Jace woke up, he felt that something was wrong so he looked at his parabatai rune, as he thought it was Alec something was wrong with him, just didn't know what it was so he thought he would take his mind off it and go train, little did he know that Alec had the same idea. 

On his way to the training room he could here the sound of an arrow which only meant one thing Alec was here. As Jace entered the training room he saw Alec shooting arrow after arrow until he ran out and then filled it up again, and started all over again.

"Alec how long have you been at this?" asked Jace as he made his way over to Alec who just ignored him and kept shooting arrows.

"Alec!" he said again which startled Alec and he turned around and saw Jace standing there.

"What?" he asked looking at Jace with confusion on his face.

"How long have you been at this?" he asked again looking at Alec suspiciously, Jace could see how broken Alec looked over everything that happened.

"Not that long about an hour or 2 no big deal." Alec said with a shrug of the shoulder, Jace looked at him like he didn't believe him.

"Yes Alec it is a big deal, you have been at this for over 2 hours. Did you even tell Magnus you were going to the Institute?" Alec refused to look at him, which means that Jace knew the answer to that. 

"Seriously Alec, you just got married and you're at the Institute instead of at home with your husband." Jace yelled annoyed with Alec

"I'm fine Jace, I will deal with my husband when I go home later. Just leave me alone please I just need to clear my head, but I don't want to go home right now and get yelled at my husband. Maybe I should stay at the Institute for a while to give Magnus the time and space he needs" Alec argued back, that's how Jace knew he was not wanted and left. 

"Fine I will leave I will see you later we have patrolling tonight. Wait did you say that you were thinking of staying at the Institute for a while" Jace finished Alec nodded and went back to training while Jace made his way over to Alec's phone and saw that Alec had missed text messages from Magnus.

Jace took out his phone and texted Magnus.

_What the hell did you do Magnus, Alec has been at the Institute all morning training. Sent 7:00 am_

**What are you talking about Herondale. I woke up and Alec was nowhere to be found. Received 7:01 am**

_You haven't been talking to him at all, since the wedding even than it was kinda distant. Sent 7:02 am_

**What do you except Jace. He was thinking about not going thru with the wedding, exactly what you said at the wedding. So I should be blaming you. Received 7:03 am**

_Yeah I know that I said that but Alec told me that you were wondering why you even got married in the first place. He thinks that you want to get a divorce he thinks that he doesn't deserve to be with you, he says that he is staying at the Institute for a little while giving you time and space. Sent 7:04_

**Yeah well I am wondering of why we got married if he thought about ditching our wedding Jace. But I love Alexander and I am still trying to figure out if I can trust him, I mean why would he want to marry a demon blooded creature like me? Received 7:06 am**

_Don't go anywhere I am coming to the loft we need to talk face to face. Sent 7:08 am_

With that Jace left the Institute and headed for Magnus' loft, when he got there he banged on the door. When it opened he saw Magnus wearing a pair of Alec's sweatpants and one of his horrible sweatshirts that he refuses to get rid of, Once Jace was inside he looked at all the sadness and anger in Magnus' eyes but also the fear as well in losing the one he loves the most.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You can blame me for everything that you are mad at Alec for but how long is it going to take before you talk to Alec again, he is planning at staying at the Institute for how ever long it will take for you to forgive him for something he didn't even do."

"What do want me to say Jace, I should just forgive him like that." 

"He did nothing wrong, he has been waiting for this day to find the right person to find the love of his life. Magnus you are the love of Alec's life, he has never loved anyone the way he loves you. He doesn't even love me as much as he loves you, he thinks you want a divorce before even bring married for less than 24 hours. So do you want a divorce?"

"Of course I don't want a divorce I love Alec he is the love of my life, I just don't understand how Alec could possibly learn to love a downworlder like me. He could be anyone and he chose me a pathetic downworlder." Magnus said on the verge of tears

"What are you talking about Alec doesn't want to be with anyone else except you. You are his world Magnus and you are not pathetic, you make Alec a better person he would rather die than spend his life with anyone else. You are his life Magnus believe me."

"Considering Alec is spending time at the Institute before I even woke up he can't even stand to be in the same room with me because he thinks that I will leave him forever and never come back. I have tried calling and texting him but he is just ignoring me so if you can find a way to get him here let me know."

"I think I might have an idea. Hold on."

_Hey Alec I need you to come to the loft Magnus is hurt and he needs you now! Sent 8:20_

**What happened I am on my way I will be there in 5. Received 8:21**

_Hurry! Sent 8:22_

"He should be here soon."

"What did you say to get him to come here."

"Told him that you were in danger" he said with a smile

"Of course you did. Why am I not surprised." he replied

5 minutes later Alec came barging thru the door, with a worried look on his face but all he found was Jace and Magnus sitting on the couch talking to  each other which was very rare even for them.

"Hey guys everything looks fine here. Jace why did you say Magnus was in trouble if he wasn't?"

"It was the only way I knew I could get you here"

"Well since everything is okay I'm going to go back to the Institute."

"Alec wait. You shouldn't be at the Institute the day after you got married, you should be at home spending time with your husband enjoying each others company."

"What's the point of spending time with my husband who can't even stand to be in the same room with me."

"Alec you know that's not true Magnus loves you. You said so yourself and i quote 'he is the love of your life' you would do anything to protect him you would die for him."

"Yeah he is the love of my life and I would do anything to protect him. I love him, how am I suppose to fix this Jace?"

"You don't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"Magnus and I talked about everything, he doesn't want a divorce he loves you too much, when I came to the loft he was broken and in tears. He still is he is wearing a pair of your sweatpants and one of your ugly sweatshirts. He misses you he was just insecure about himself and it got the better of him. Ever since the wedding you two have been more and more distance since when you guys talked at the wedding. Now look at the two of you, you left this morning without even saying goodbye to Magnus."

"I just wanted to give him the space that he needed to work things out."

"He doesn't need space he needs to know that you are going to stay with him forever, he thinks you are going to leave him for someone else and never come back. He thinks you are going to abandon him like what his parents did when he was little." Jace finished and looked behind him to see if Magnus was okay with everything that Jace just said Magnus nodded knowing it was okay what Jace said.

"What. Magnus is that true? Do you think I am going to leave and abandon you?" Alec said looking at Magnus who didn't choose to look at him and nodded.

"So I will not leave until I know that you two are not getting a divorce and I know that you will not leave Magnus forever. Once I know for sure I will leave. Also just so you know Alec you are officially banned from the Institute so you can spend some time with your husband." Jace said with a smiled.

"Of course I will never leave Magnus and I don't want to get a divorce I love you too much Mags. I would. never. ever. ever. leave you. you understand me, never." All Magnus did was nod in agreement.

"Okay perfect! I will leave you to it, and Alec remember I am making an announcement at the Institute telling them that you are banned and will not be returning to the Institute for 3 weeks. Got it?"

"3 weeks? Seriously?" Jace nodded 

"Fine 3 weeks it is." 

"Great I will leave you to it." 

"Bye Jace"

"Bye Alec, Magnus you feel better okay." All Magnus did was nod and waved goodbye.

When Jace closed the door Alec made his way to the couch where Magnus was sitting and went to sit next to him and wiped away the tears that were running down his face with the pad of his thumb. 

Magnus didn't speak he just moved closer to Alec to cuddle close to him and  just laid in his arms. Having Alec with him again made everything better he felt whole again. They stayed that way for about 2 hours before Magnus' stomach started to grumble, he hadn't eaten all day to worried about Alec.

"Hey" Alec said, gently running his hand over Magnus' head. Magnus looked up at Alec with a weak smile.

"Do you want to get something from Taki's?" he asked Magnus nodded and with a flick of the wrist the food was in front of them. Alec smiled down at Magnus and kissed his forehead.

Magnus moved so that he could grab his and Alec's food and than went back to sitting the way they were before. They were enjoying the time they had together, they stayed that way for the rest of the day and went to bed hoping to spend the next 3 weeks with each other. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Told you there would be a happy ending.  
> There will be smut in the next chapter, it will be my first time so take it easy on me.  
> Bye Angels see you soon!


End file.
